


Crimson Night

by sassy_curmudgeon



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Protectiveness, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_curmudgeon/pseuds/sassy_curmudgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Big G crashes the sexy party and insults Rae- Finn loses his sh*t. (One shot, Pre-S2, noncanon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Night

Rae winced as she heard a crash coming from somewhere in the kitchen. Putting her beer down on the nearest end table with a loud clang, she pushed and shoved her way towards the area. 

 

"Watch it, eh?" some bloke yelled as she elbowed him hard in irritation when he wouldn’t move fast enough. 

 

"Sod off," she muttered.  _Asshole. Wanker._  


 

When Rae reached the kitchen a group of giggling tossers rushed past her and she looked around at what they had broken. Her darting eyes looked down at the ground by the kitchen sink and she saw her mum’s favorite vase, the glass one Rae had stashed in here, lay shattered. She let out a groan of despair.  _Mum is going to bloody kill me. She’ll lop me head off._  


 

Minutes later, Rae was in even more of a foul mood as she finished dumping the rest of the swept up shards into the bin. Every time someone had tried to come into the kitchen, Rae had snarled at them. The kitchen really wasn’t safe, though, too many sharp bits and pieces and she wouldn’t put it past these morons to injure themselves fatally on small pieces of broken glass. 

 

The front door had opened and closed several times in the last few minutes as people wandered in and out of her house. It was genuinely getting entirely too crowded; she had lost count of how many people were now in her house, and the combination of darkness, loud music, and the smell of smoke and marijuana was making her feel like she was in some surreal Picasso painting. She was also getting a slight contact high. Not to mention she was well on her way to being drunk. 

 

Suddenly Rae heard a bloke’s snicker in the front hall. She knew that snicker- she had been hearing it for years and had heard it in her dreams while she had been locked up at the hospital.  _It was Twat #1._  


 

He and the other twats must have snuck in between all the front door traffic and Rae felt like an idiot for not seeing it coming. She and her friends wouldn’t let them in and Big G saw it as a challenge. Now he was  _here,_ in her familial domain, in her  _turf,_ fucking up the entire atmosphere with his obnoxious laugh. 

 

Rae snapped. She had already had a shitty evening. Danny had made her look like a fool and Finn kept finding himself in corners with that stupid pretty girl. Anna or Hannah.  _Pushy bitch._  


 

Rae charged out of the kitchen, looking for the source of the snickering. She found the trio downing bottles of Foster’s and eyeballing some of the girls. She wasted no time.

 

"Ya smell like a public toilet."

 

Big G eyes brightened with anger. “What’s it to ya, Jabba?” 

 

"Just that this is my house and yer stinking it up. Anyway I thought I told you lot to get lost!" 

 

Ninja stumbled up looking completely soused, sweat clinging to his spiked hair. Rae rolled her eyes. It was a well known fact that your status as a douche was directly correlated to how much hair gel you used. 

 

"Oi, get off us ya fat slag because we ain’t leaving. So piss off." 

 

The twats had severely underestimated Rae’s temperament and inebriation. “No, you piss off!” Rae raised her voice, “I thought I already ya! Now ya either leave now on yer feet or on yer arses. Yer choice, ya fuckin’ buggers.”

 

The three boys immediately formed a circle around her, and Rae noticed Big G was more furious than she’d ever seen him. They jostled her a bit and Big G leaned over to her until they were almost nose to nose. Rae didn’t let herself flinch. 

 

"What the fuck did ya say to me? Eh? Ya fucked up fat bitch-"

 

Izzy and Chloe suddenly stood next to Rae, and she could feel their anger and support for her. Rae didn’t let her gratitude show, not yet anyway.

 

"Everything alright, Rae?" Izzy put a small, cool palm on Rae’s hand. "Are these lads bothering ya?"

 

Squeaky rolled his eyes and shared a look with Ninja. 

 

Chloe was braver. “Look… whatever your names are. Rae said you’re weren’t allowed here so you’d best bugger off. Finn is here somewhere and if he sees ya-” Chloe pointed to now very faint bruise of Big G’s jaw, “-he’ll be more than happy to give ya a matching set.” 

 

Big G’s mouth twisted unattractively, he looked mutinous but cautious. No doubt feeling a phantom pain on the left side of his jaw when a fist crashed into it last week. 

 

He shrugged. “Alright.” His eyes flicked towards Rae and she braced herself, because she knew he was going to have a final say before he pissed off. 

 

"We’ll be leaving, ya fuckin’ munter. I’m tired of lookin’ at ya because yer face gives me nightmares, ya hear me Jabba-" 

 

Rae would never know what he was going to say after that because in that moment several things happened at once. Finn pounced on Big G out of nowhere; the other two twats scattered, chased by a livid Chop, Barney and Little Al, and the girls pulled Rae back quickly. 

 

Rae cringed behind Chloe’s arms as Finn rained merciless blows upon a cowering Big G. It seemed to infuriate Finn as he stood over him, face twisted in rage. “Get the fuck up, ya scumbag!” Finn yelled. “Get up and fight. Fucking get up before I kill ya!” 

 

Big G moaned in pain and shook his head. Finn looked at Rae and something in her eyes seemed to set him off further. He kicked Big G hard in the stomach, pausing the boy to choke and sputter.

 

"What did ya say to her? Eh? Say it again, ya pikey bastard! Who the fuck is a munter?" Finn all but roared this and it rang loudly in the house as someone had killed the music and everyone had retreated away from Finn and the hard punches he planted on the other teenager. 

 

Rae couldn’t stand it anymore. No matter how badly Big G had treated her, she didn’t want this to go on. Two wrongs didn’t make a right and she would not allow Finn to go to jail for murder. Twisting away from the girls, Rae ran up to Finn and, without thinking, threw her arms around him. She shook like a leaf and she felt Finn tremble in his fury, she knew he was at the precipice of anger at the moment, if he went any further he would do maximum damage to Big G. 

 

Rae tightened her hold on Finn, nobody else mattered but Finn. Her heart filled with emotion and clarity at that moment, when Finn slowly wrapped his own arms around her and her head rested on the crook of his neck. She choked out a sob.  _Why do you do this for me? Why why why…._  


 

The entire house had gone completely quiet, everyone staring at the scene before them. Big G was still curled up on the floor, coughing. Rae snuck a peek at him.

 

"No more, Finn," she whispered, "let him go." Finn’s expression hardened but upon seeing the tears cascading down her cheeks he looked impossibly tender. He nodded. 

 

"Chopper!" he called, maneuvering Rae away from the scene. "Oi, Chop!"

 

Chop walked briskly up to his best mate, his face unusually solemn. “We took care of the other ones, they’re outside. I’ll get rid of this one.” He hauled up Big G by the scruff and Chop started to half drag him out.

 

"Wait," said Finn suddenly, letting go of Rae and making a move to stride up to the retreating pair.

 

Rae gave an agonized moan, “Please Finn-“

 

"Shh… I won’t knock him about anymore, I want him gone but first-" Big G stood up, looking humiliated and defeated. He quickly mumbled an apology, anticipating what Finn was going to say. Finn didn’t look impressed, retorting that it was totally half-assed but he didn’t give a shit.

 

"I want ya to know that this will be the last time you and yer mates will take the piss out of Rae. Alright, consider this yer last warning. Tell yer fucking scumbag of a brother to stop goin’ about the whole town and threatenin’ me, he knows where I live and where I hang so come at me if he wants, yeah? And don’t ever talk to Rae again. Don’t even fuckin’ look at her, it’ll go even worse for ya. That ain’t a threat, it’s a promise."

 

________________________________________________________

 

A short while later, Rae sat on her bed feeling completely drained. Everything afterward was a blur, she remembered Archie ushering everyone out, saying the party was over, she remembered Izzy and Chloe hovering over her, their faces lit with concern. 

 

She blinked rapidly as her eyes teared up yet again. “I’m a sodding watering pot tonight, I am.” Rae said this as an apology, mopping at her teeming eyes. 

 

"Where’s Finn?" The girls and Archie shared a look and shrugged. Archie replied first "He’s just outside talking to Chop, don’t worry. We should sleep." 

 

Izzy stayed in Rae’s room, curled up on the end of the bed and was out like a light within minutes. The rest of them dispersed to other areas of the house. Rae went into her mum’s rather extensive first aid kit; she was a nurse and everyone knew you had to keep shit like this around if you lived with a suicidal mental case. Rummaging around, she picked out antiseptic, gauze, and plasters. She was in the process of boiling water in the darkened kitchen when the front door quietly opened. She heard Chop move past her, patting her arm affectionately as he moved to the empty couch, laying himself down with a sigh. She felt rather than heard Finn  stand behind her, motionless. Rae still didn’t turn around, instead moved to pour the hot water into a bowl, laying out the clean towel on her left arm. She turned towards her bedroom.

 

"Come on, Finn." Rae murmured softly. He trailed behind her silently until they reached her room. "Sit," she whispered, not wanting to wake up Izzy. Rae closed the door and sat on the bed next to a silent Finn. The room was dark, the only light her lava lamp, but she could still see Finn’s dark eyes burning into her with intensity. They were silent for long moments. 

 

"Give me your hand," Rae whispered, holding a palm up expectantly. Finn slowly complied, eyes still boring into her as she washed his bloodied hand with precision. Next she disinfected his knuckles. He stiffened slightly at the sting but still didn’t say a word. Finally Rae put three plasters on him, one on his knuckles and two around his fingers that were particularly bloodied. Rae set everything aside on her desk and sat down, finally looking up to catch the boy’s gaze. 

 

"Why, Finn?" she asked. Finn swallowed thickly and looked at the carpet, looking as if he were struggling mightily for words. The seconds ticked by.

 

"Don’t you know?" he finally responded, looking at her with something like embarrassed defiance. Rae shook her head in wonderment, they were mates, yeah, but it was twice now that he had exploded in extreme violence over someone taking the piss out of her. Granted, it was the same twat both times, but she wondered why he bothered. Would he do the same thing for Chloe or Izzy? She-

 

Rae jumped as Finn slid over to her, laying a warm hand over her palm. Her face flamed and her entire body lit up with heat. It was something else, because it was one thing to have a fit boy defend your honor the way that Finn had, it was something else entirely when you were a fat 16 year old that had been bullied to the point of suicide, and the fit boy was in your bloody bedroom, lazily caressing your  hand, looking at you with something like longing. It all clicked together in her head and Rae jumped back as if she’d been scalded. 

 

"Are you… are you  _mocking_ me?” She asked, appalled. Finn shook his head, confused “No, Rae-“

 

"Do you think it’s funny, eh? Taking the piss out of the fat girl?" Rae glowered at Finn as he closed his eyes with a wince at her self-deprecating words. "Because it ain’t funny. ‘Oh, the pathetic fat girl fancies me and I’m so fit let me lead her on a bit’ Haha! I’ve been treated like shit enough in my life, you have no idea what pain really is, Finn-"

 

"My Nan died tonight." Finn said in a flat voice. Rae stared at him, her indignation melting into surprise. "You… she… what?"

 

"She died tonight in hospital. I called my parents from the phone in yer mum’s room. She died tonight, and I wasn’t there. I was out getting pissed, chasing after a girl that don’t even believe me when I’m trying to say… trying to say…" Finn swallowed thickly, looking up at the ceiling and attempting to compose himself. Rae felt like a monster. 

 

"Finn," she whimpered, but he shook his head shortly. 

 

"She’s dead, I’ll never see her again, I should have been there. So don’t tell me what pain is right now. Please, Rae."

 

"I’m sorry. Finn, I’m so sorry." Rae leaned forward and hugged onto Finn tightly as he shook with silent tears. They were a mess, she thought. They made quite a pair, two broken toys in this cold, cold world. 

 

Finn pushed Rae down on the bed suddenly. She felt her back against the duvet and thought she would come apart in desire as Finn half lay on top of her, he searched her eyes, holding her hands above her head. Rae felt her toes curl. “Yes,” she moaned, eyes closing languorously. Finn leaned down and kissed Rae all over her neck, panting into her skin, tracing his lips from her chest, along her collar bone, her shoulders and her throat. When she felt his tongue on a sweet, sensitive spot (unknown to her until that point) behind her ear, Rae began to shake, letting out a ragged groan that rose in the air. Finn kissed her quickly, swallowing her noise, “Shhh,” he whispered, touching his hot forehead to her, “Fucking Izzy is here,” 

 

Rae was too gone at this point to even register what he had said, instead reaching for the front of his trousers. Finn quickly lay a large hand over hers, squeezing her fingers gently. There was regret in his eyes but almost a promise.  _Not tonight,_ his eyes read.  _Later._ Instead, he slipped his arm under her neck, leaned down and kissed her again. Rae had never known one person could kiss another so hungrily, so wantonly; he was pouring all his feelings for her into her, and Rae felt him shudder as she stroked his back, and heard his stifled moan as she arched against him. 

 

They kissed like this for a very long time, and Rae’s whole body was on fire- but it was heaven. Finn and his eyes and skin and mouth and tongue. Rae thought it was a great night to lose her virginity, but Finn was right. The timing was off. Fucking Izzy, his Nan’s death, the emotional trauma of this night…. there were still things to clarify between them, as well. 

 

They had stopped the heavy make out session, but Finn was still dropping little kisses on her collar bone. Rae was almost boneless after all the snogging. She felt more alive than ever. 

 

"I’m not good with words, Rae. They get stuck in me throat. I wanted to tell you how I felt for ya, but I would rather show you." Finn rolled over with a sigh, keeping his arms around her. 

 

"That ya fancy me?" Rae whispered, content and smiling. Her lips were swollen and tender.

 

"More than that."

 

The two of them continued staring placidly at each other until sleep took them into dreams. 

 

Neither of them noticed Izzy’s ecstatic grin from her place at the end of the bed. She was beside herself with happiness— and she had heard  _everything._  


End file.
